


Kitten Playdate

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, F/F, Master/Pet, Missy/Reader (implied), More dubcon than noncon but still!, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Reader-Insert, choking (briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You've been Missy's "kitten" for a while.  She decides to reward you for being good by letting you have a "playdate" with a future self's "kitten".
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, Original Mary Wardwell/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Kitten Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of Lilith, READ THE TAGS and don't come after me (im babey 🥺).
> 
> Honestly? I have no excuses, I'm just a horny kitten ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You awoke on the plush rug in front of the fireplace in the library.Stretching, you wished you’d been able to find something a little softer to sleep on.The rug had served it’s purpose but a pillow would have been nice. Looking around, the bell on the collar around your neck jingling softly, you tried to find Missy - your Mistress - but she wasn’t anywhere in sight.It was funny, when you’d first been taken by her you had looked for any means of escape but the longer you stayed and the more you took in her ice blue eyes and melodic voice, the less those thoughts occurred…

A voice calling “Kitten? Where are you kitten?” snapped you out of your thoughts and back to reality.Stretching and yawning again, you looked toward the source of the voice just as your Mistress came around the corner.

“There’s my sleepy kitten!I’ve got a _big_ surprise for you, pet, for being such a good girl these last few months.” You tilted your head as you looked up at her from the floor, the wool of her skirt brushing against your bare skin.Knowing that you couldn’t just _ask_ what the surprise was (because “kittens can’t talk, silly girl!”), you nuzzled against her legs through the skirt and made an attempt at a purr.

You heard your Mistress’s voice from behind you exclaim, “Pet, I brought you a friend to play with! You get to have a playdate!”

You whipped your head around from where it had been nuzzling into your Mistresses’ legs.There, a short distance away, stood… your Mistress?No, that just _couldn’t_ be right.How was she in two places at once?Sensing your confusion, _your_ Mistress, the one in front of you, chuckled and explained that she had run into a future version of herself and they had decided to reminisce with each other and give their “kittens” a chance to have some fun.

You noticed a head of brown hair and a scared face peeking out from behind the other Missy’s legs.You tentatively moved a little closer to try and get a better look at your new friend, wearing a collar of her own, in red, with a little tag on it reading “Mary”.It was similar to your collar, although yours was in a different color (your mistress had decided on the color of yours after several hours of you trying on an assortment of collars as she edged you, finally deciding on the one you were presently wearing after deciding she liked the way it matched the color of your flushed cheeks).

Coming back to the present, you gave Mary a little smile, trying to show her that you were friendly, when your stomach grumbled.You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep in front of the fire but apparently it had been long enough that you were a little hungry.Glancing back at your Mistress, she acquiesced to your body’s needs and brought out a couple of small bowls, placed them on the floor, and poured some cream into them for you to lap up.

“Go on, kittens, have your cream while the two of us chat”, she said, gesturing to herself and… herself.You understood what she had said about this being a future version of herself but were still honestly just having a hard time wrapping your head around it.But, to the more important matter, you turned your attention to the bowl of cream and started eagerly lapping it up, enjoying the mild sweetness of the cream.

After you’d had your fill, you looked up at Mary who was still working on her bowl and noticed she had some cream on her face.Apparently Mary’s Missy had also noticed, and suggested that you might be a good kitten and “clean” her face for her.Blushing, knowing that the “suggestion” was in all likelihood a command, you moved closer to Mary and, with as minimal contact as you could manage, licked around her mouth.

“Uh! Pet, not like that. Give her a _proper_ cleaning, now.”Apologetically, you started licking and kissing Mary on and around her lips, moving to her chin and, chasing every drop that was continuing to evade you, to her jaw and pulse point.You could hear one of the Missys behind you say “Good girl” in a satisfied voice before continuing to talk with her double about… whatever they had been talking about.You hadn’t been paying attention to that, too enthralled with the cream and with your new friend.

Hearing a small whimper come out of Mary, you realized just how intimate you had been with her in your quest to obey.But, more importantly, you realized just how excited it had made you.It had been so long since you had seen another human, let alone been able to spend time with one, and Mary, honestly, was beautiful and seemed very sweet.You felt bad for her, finding herself in the situation you were both stuck in.

Pulling your head away from her neck, you made eye contact with her, silently asking permission to continue.She didn’t seem like she had been with her Missy for long, and you didn’t want to put her through more than you had to, even if it meant you would be punished for not obeying.She must have figured out what you were trying to ask because she looked back at you and, reaching her hand out to yours, gave it a gentle squeeze as she started to lay back on the rug.Following her movements, you crawled on top of her and resumed your kissing, but at a more leisurely pace.

Feeling the moisture growing between your legs and the way your nipples were hardening, you started to move lower on Mary’s body, exploring her breasts with gentle nips and caresses.Moving lower still, you peppered her stomach with kisses, enjoying the way she was wriggling beneath you, apparently ticklish?You did have a bit of a mischievous side and were enjoying this maybe a bit too much after months - or maybe years, you weren’t sure - of being on the receiving end from your Mistress.

Finally reaching her sex, you looked up at her, again checking in silently and making sure this was alright.She gave a small nod and you settled into position between her legs, tasting and exploring every inch before focussing your attention on her clit.She was breathing heavily, small whines escaping her, as you continued your ministrations, thoroughly enjoying the different taste, almost like a palate cleanser from the usual taste of your Mistress.

You were so focussed on making Mary feel good, you stopped caring about how loud she was being, and, for that matter, how loud _you_ were getting in response.You felt a hand make contact with your arm, wrapped around her thigh, and looked up at Mary, who was holding her hand out to yours.Taking the hint, you let go of her leg and took her hand in your own and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure her that you were there for her.

With her climax approaching rapidly, Mary was openly moaning and keening now, and you were trying desperately to push her over the edge when you felt a sharp tug on the leash attached to your collar.Flying backwards, with the edges of your vision going black briefly, you coughed and sputtered from where you found yourself sprawled on the floor as you tried to figure out what had happened.

“Bad kitten! You made poor Mary _cry_!” your Mistress admonished you.Looking to Mary, you could see she actually _was_ crying now, at being brought so close to the edge only to have it all ripped away.“I’m so sorry, but as you know, sometimes she can get a little rough. I will make sure she is _thoroughly_ punished”, your Mistress said to her double with an exaggerated stage wink, her double smiling a predatory smile while she as she replied “Oh, I know you will. I remember it well...”

“Come now, Pet, your playdate is over for today.If you want to see Mary again, you’re going to have to show me how _truly_ sorry you are…”


End file.
